Futuro incierto
by Andrew the Cat
Summary: Son tiempos de insertidumbre, donde cada dia paracen nuevas amenazas, con Sonic combatiendo a Eggman y a G.U.N en medio de un mundo en caos. (Especie de A/U) #MiPrimerFic


_**Bienvenidos… :3**_

 _ **Hola…este es mi primer Fic…*se ruboriza* (¿**_

 _ **Este fic podría decirse que transcurre en un AU, todos los personajes serán mobians menos el , este es un pequeño prólogo, una especie de introducción…ojala les guste.**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, plz, ayuda mucho;-;**_

Año 2014

Las fuerzas del reino de Robotnick, al mando de su Rey, Ivo Robotnick, se preparan para invadir Mobius.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

En poco tiempo llegan hasta las proximidades de Station Square, toda esperanza se pierde, los robots de Ivo son muy poderosos, las fuerzas G.U.N no hacen más que retirarse de cualquier zona donde son presionados.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Pero durante la defensa de Station Square, unos curiosos héroes aparecieron, se hacían llamar el Team Sonic, y su líder era un erizo azul, que llevaba el mismo nombre, increíblemente lograron derrotar a las fuerzas de Robotnick.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Con ánimos renovados, las fuerzas G.U.N pasan a la ofensiva, logrando causar grandes retrocesos al ejercito de robots, la cosa no se ve bien para Ivo, y para más señas Shadow the Hedgehog, creado por Gerald Robotnick, abuelo de "Eggman" (apodo que empieza a ser usado por los combatientes) le traiciona y se pasa al bando de G.U.N

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

2015

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Finalmente Robotropolis, capital del reino de Robotnick, capitula ante la arremetida del Mobius Libre, lamentablemente Eggman escapa junto con sus creaciones más recientes, híbridos de robots y mobians muy poderosos pero que no alcanzaron a estar preparados para defender Robotropolis, Eggman desaparece del mapa y Mobius empieza a recuperarse, el futuro parece prometedor…

=/=/=/=/=/=/

Valiéndose de falsas acusaciones, G.U.N toma el control de Mobius, derrocando al ya de por sí débil gobierno, este golpe de estado causo gran conmoción, pero muy pocos hablaron en contra, que G.U.N gobernara parecía una buena idea, Eggman podría atacar en cualquier momento, tanto el Team Sonic como el Team Dark reconocen al nuevo gobierno.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

2017

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Tras dos años el gobierno de los G.U.N es amenazado por la aparición de mobians semi-robotizados, al parecer Eggman ha cambiado su estrategia, hay combates breves pero enconados en los subterráneos y en los callejones, los mobians están cansados de tantas restricciones, de modo que en paralelo ocurren varias revueltas, la más importante de estas da origen a un grupo rebelde que se autoproclaman los Fredom Fighters, estalla el caos y en dos meses se perdió todo el trabajo de dos años, Sonic decide empezar a defender al pueblo de Mobius, luchando contra los que los atacaban sin importar si son semi-robotizados o soldados G.U.N, que poco pueden hacer para contener ese desastre…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

2018

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

…

Un erizo azul, con velocidad supersónica, corría a toda velocidad por las desoladas calles de Station Square, le embargaba una profunda tristeza al recorrerlas, pues le dolía verlas destruidas. Meneo la cabeza y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque, como era su naturaleza, pronto se volvió a desconcentrar, pues se desvió a donde antes recordaba haber visto un carro que vendía Chilidogs, pero obviamente esta vez no lo encontró.

—Vaya, encontrar Chilidogs es algo imposible en estos días, pero juro solemmente que no descansare hasta que…

Unos sonidos de disparos procedentes de un callejón cercano le interrumpieron, decidió ir a echar un vistazo, tras la decepción de no encontrar Chilidogs, lo que necesitaba era patear algunos traseros de G.U.N o de soldados de Eggman, le daba igual siempre y cuando pudiera patear algo, se asomó por la esquina del callejón.

Unos soldados con el uniforme de G.U.N disparaban frenéticamente hacia varios mobians robotizados, al parecer, estos últimos ni sudaban, mientras que el oficial de los soldados hablaba, o más bien gritaba a un comunicador que "requerían refuerzos o extracción inmediata", Sonic sonrió.

El erizo azul salió de su escondite y a la velocidad del sonido salto sobre el robotizado más cercano, lanzándole un Spin Dash y destruyéndolo/matándolo en el acto, se giró preparado para enfrentarse a mas enemigos, pero los robotizados habían huido, se giró hacia los G.U.N e hizo un gesto de "tres" con una mano, que pronto se convirtió en uno de "dos" y posteriormente en "uno", a los soldados no tuvo que insistirles, pues salieron como alma que lleva el diablo mientras alguno que otro le mascullaba algún agradecimiento por haberlos salvado.

—Y a la próxima tengan más cuidado, pequeños—dijo Sonic para sí mismo y se comunicó con Miles "Tails" Prower, a quien el consideraba su hermanito menor—Hola, Tails acabo de echar a unos G.U.N de las proximidades del centro, además me he cobrado a un robotizado, no es por nada, pero he estado súper genial.

—Jajá, maldito narcisista—fue la respuesta de Tails que no pudo reprimir una carcajada—ven rápido que tu novia ha encontrado a unos refugiados, a lo mejor necesita algo de ayuda.

— ¡Que Amy no es mi novia!

—Aja, lo que digas, solo ven, y a que no divinas que me he encontrado en un supermercado destruido al norte de la ciudad… ¡Un Chilidogs congelado!, sé que no te gustan tanto como los frescos, pero corren tiempos de dificultad.

—Wau, gracias hermano, te debo una, en estos momentos un chilidog para descongelar es mejor que

Nada, nos vemos, cambio y fuera.

Mientras corría por las calles en dirección a la guarida que usaban él y sus amigos no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba pasando, es decir, hacía apenas 3 años que habían ayudado —o más bien derrotado ellos solos— a Eggman, pero la situación casi parecía igual de mala que por aquel entonces, y eso desanimaba a cualquiera, pero sabía que no podía dejar de luchar contra las injusticias que sufría el pueblo de Mobius día a día.

—Maldito frio de mierda—mascullaba un perro gris que llevaba puesto un uniforme de combate y llevaba un arma de asalto, estaba de guardia en una intercepción que al parecer era "una posición estratégica terciara aunque vital para el control de la ciudad", en otras palabras, no tenía nada de especial.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahora solo nos falta que aparezca un robotizado, o quien sabe, a lo mejor estamos de malas y aparece el mismísimo Sonic…—fue la respuesta de un gato negro, que llevaba el mismo uniforme, sus ojos amarillos estaban cerrados, pues intentaba descansar un poco.

— ¡Oye, pero no te duermas!, que el teniente puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

—No me jodas y déjame dormir.

—Deja de gimotear como gallina, Andrew, que si no te descuentan parte de la paga y entonces no tienes con que alimentar a tu prima…

—Hace tres meses que no me pagan, a ti tampoco—fue la adormilada respuesta del gato.

—Je, pues tienes razón, pero igual… ¿Qué fue eso?...vamos, levántate, gato hijo de…

El gato lo interrumpió con un gruñido, pero posteriormente se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera olvidar que no habia dormido en más de 30 horas, ambos se giraron hacia un solitario zorro gris que deambulaba hacia ellos, parecía joven llevaba la cabeza gacha y la mano izquierda vendada, los soldados se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Alto, en nombre de G.U.N! ¿Quién eres?

El desconocido no se detuvo, simplemente se siguió acercando, pero no parecía amenazante, simplemente triste, también se dieron cuenta que más que delgado estaba famélico y casi que arrastraba los pies al caminar, solo hablo cuando estuvo muy cerca.

—D-disculpen, señores—empezó a decir con miedo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a temblar— ¿T-tienen algo de comida?...lo que sea, no importa…por favor.

Los dos soldados volvieron a mirarse, el perro gris arqueo una ceja, a lo cual el gato respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego de pensarlo asintió, el perro dejo su arma a un lado y después de rebuscar un poco saco de su morral de campaña (el cual llevaban porque en teoría tenían que pasar la noche allí) un pequeño paquete de comida deshidratada, pero con alto contenido vitamínico y se lo tendió al niño zorro.

—No sabe muy bien, pero te servira par… ¡AHHH!

El zorro habia tendido su mano derecha para coger el preciado alimento, pero antes de que el perro lo soltara, una mano robótica habia parecido de debajo de las vendas la cual se materializo en una especie de espada, con un tajo rápido le corto el brazo al perro a la altura del codo e inmediatamente después le dio otro tajo en la garganta.

El gato quedo horrorizado, sintió como lo invadía el miedo mientras veía boquiabierto aquella escena, pero el entrenamiento prevaleció y se dispuso a quitarle el seguro a su arma para acabar con aquel zorro, lamentablemente este fue más rápido que él y con un golpe rápido lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás, Andrew buscaba desesperadamente su arma, la cual habia perdido cuando salió volando, el dolor en el pecho mostraba que a lo mejor se habia roto una costilla

El zorro robotizado apareció enfrente de él, le miro fríamente y se dispuso a lanzar un golpe mortal.

— ¡No, espera!—gimió el gato al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se detuvo, pero no por que hubiera tenido un repentino ataque de piedad, sino porque se le habia ocurrido una idea para atraer a más víctimas.

—Pide refuerzos—dijo mientras señalaba con la cuchilla al radio comunicador que Andrew llevaba colgado en su pecho y le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora, pero al ver que el gato negaba débilmente, pensó en matarlo y pedir el mismo los refuerzos os implemente irse, la primera opción quedaba descartada, no conocía los códigos de G.U.N, pues no habia recibido su actualización de ese mes, la segunda opción tampoco le apetecía, aún era muy temprano…—si lo haces, te dejare vivir, te doy mi palabra.

En esos momentos, Andrew casi se echa a reír, le daba su palabra de que no lo mataría si lo hacía, pero que cosas, aun asi susurro un "no" con dolor por la costilla rota, que hacia insoportable hasta respirar, y bajo la cabeza, preparándose para morir, pero aquel desgraciado zorro lo levanto por el cuello contra la puerta de un local semidestruido.

—Hazlo, o juro que tu muerte será muy lenta y dolorosa—esa voz no tenía nada que ver con la que Andrew habia escuchado primero, no quería hacerlo, pero el miedo pudo más que la conciencia, asi que asintió como pudo, mientras intentaba hacer que el otro dejara de ahorcarle—buena elección.

Lo soltó y el gato quedo en cuatro patas unos momentos, mientras recuperaba el aliento, en cuanto lo hizo, encendió el comunicador, y tras dar los respectivos códigos de seguridad, hablo fingiendo exaltación y ansiedad.

—Aquí unidad 4, requerimos refuerzos en la intercepción 2-4-Zulu, rebeldes Mobians están haciendo algo de caos, nada grave, pero solo somos dos y no podremos mantenerlos a raya por mucho más tiempo, repito, requerimos refuerzos en la intercepción 2-4-Zulu.

— _Recibido, unidad 4, están de suerte, el escuadrón Delta 7-2 está disponible y cerca de su posición, llegaran en unos minutos, cambio y fuera._

Inmediatamente después todo se tornó negro.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado…ojala sea de su agrado, recuerden que es mi primer Fic, además este solo es un prólogo, el siguiente cap. será más largo, prometido :3**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


End file.
